Perry x Lizzy
by Nightflame203
Summary: When Vanessa gets a new pet, unexpected things happen :P :P :P Perry/OC, can be AU if you want
1. Prologue

**Ok guys, here's the disclaimer, but it will change a little bit throughout the story;) I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE at least for this chapter**

 **Perry's POV**

14 year old Perry the platypus woke up on Phineas' bed to a hand poking him. As he inwardly groaned and turned around, he realized that Phineas and Ferb were already out of their bedroom. It was their older sister Candace who was poking him. That's new, Perry thought. Usually she doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Hey, Perry. Listen, we all just remembered some big events, so can you come into the backyard?" the teenager asked, emphasizing the big.

Perry nodded and walked out of the house on four feet. I wonder what they remembered, he thought, realizing his heart was beating quickly.

"You can walk on two feet, Perry," Phineas said. When Perry gave him a questioning look, Phineas explained. "All of us remember that second dimension day, and that you and Lydia are secret agents."

Perry looked over at the Flynn-Fletcher's adopted human daughter and partner in...whatever the opposite of crime is, Lydia. "I swear, when Major Monogram finds out they remember that day, I will personally punch him until he says it's okay for us to live with them without them losing their memory," Lydia promised, although it sounded like she was also threatening the major of her's and Perry's agency, O.W.C.A.

Perry nodded again, this time from excitement. When Lydia says something like that, she will follow through, so that meant that Perry didn't have to hide anymore. Perry stood up and put on his fedora, not hesitating at all. "And maybe I'll be able to convince Major Monogram to let you be part-time agents," Lydia added, smirking.

"Yes!" Buford, who was in the backyard along with Baljeet, Isabella, and Stacy, punched his fist in the air. "I might get to beat up bad guys!"

After Major Monogram agreed to everything Lydia wanted, Perry went home, happy that he didn't have to hide from his family anymore.

 **AWWWWW, SO CUTE! You rule, Perry:D :D :D :D :D**

 **The next chapters will be longer, don't worry ;)**

 **This prologue doesn't have much connection with the rest of the story, it just explains that for the rest of the story Phineas and friends know Perry is an agent, and it shows that Lydia will be in the story a little bit :P :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**In the prologue, Perry was 14, and he's 16 now. So that means the rest of the story takes place two years after the prologue. Well, you don't need to be Einstein to figure that out :P:P:P ...anywaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy...back on topic. Disclaimer time!**

 ***says in robotic voice* I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE. *talks normally again* except Lizzy, she's an OC that someone else (a mysterious person) came up with. However, I could only find one pic of her on Google, so that's what this whole fanfic is based off of.**

16 year old Perry, fast asleep in his bed, woke up to his watch beeping. Perry moaned and turned it on. "Hello, Agent P. Sorry it's so early, but Doofenshmirtz is up early also," Major Monogram said quietly, obviously aware that everyone else in the house were still asleep. "Anyway, our monitors have shown that there is someone new living at Doof's house, at least for the time being." Perry opened his mouth and Major Monogram added, "And no, it is not Vanessa. Besides, Vanessa has been living with Doof a lot more lately. Anyway, I need you to go to Doof's house and see what's up."

Perry saluted, arguing with the part of him saying to go back to sleep, then quietly flew off in his glider. As he neared Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry saw the trap. _It's a cage today_ , he thought.

He landed, purposely stepping on the trigger that causes the cage to fall, and the cage fell with a bang. "Ah, Perry the platypus," Heinz Doofenshmirtz said, walking into the room. "How surprising it is to see you. And by surprise, I mean completely unsurprising."

Perry rolled his eyes. _It's unsurprising that Doofenshmirtz said that_ , Perry thought, slightly annoyed. For seven years, Doof had been saying that and similar phrases. When will he stop?

"This is my Barbershop-Destroy-Inator!" Heinz yelled, pulling off a cloak that was on the machine. "You see, when I was a small boy, my mother took me to the Gimmelshtupian barbershop..." Perry started looking around the room, Doof's evil monologue somewhat muted in his mind, as the platypus wasn't paying much attention. While Doofenshmirtz was talking, Perry noticed a female platypus that looked the same age as Perry, staring at him. Most of her body was hidden by a wall, as she was looking through the doorway. She blushed when she saw Perry looking back at her, and quickly ran off. Perry smiled and got his wire cutters out of his hat, because Doofenshmirtz had just about finished his backstory.

"So, what do you think, Perry the platypus?" Doof asked, turning around to see Perry kick him in the face. At the same time, Perry got worried _. How does he know I saw her? I don't know what I think of her, I just met her!_ Perry inwardly sighed when he realized that the evil scientist meant what did Perry think of the monologue. He ran up to the inator's self-destruct button, hit it, and flew off in his glider. Perry hardly heard Doof calling out "Curse you, Perry the platypus!" because he was thinking about the platypus he saw. Perry blushed when he thought about how they made eye-contact _. I hope I see her tomorrow_ , Perry thought happily, arriving back at his house. Then he shook his head _. No!_ He thought forcefully. _You're an agent. Work comes first and foremost. You can't fall in love, especially not with Doofenshmirtz' new pet._ However, even with all the convincing he tried, Perry just couldn't shake off his excitement to get to know her.

 **Lizzy's POV**

Lizzy the platypus sighed as she woke up. Yesterday she had been adopted by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, a teenager who appeared to be two years older than Lizzy. The female platypus was happy to be adopted, as her parents got divorced when she was young, and her father didn't take the best care of his daughter. Lizzy pulled herself out of bed and started getting herself ready for the day. Vanessa was already up and in front of her mirror, in her signature goth clothes. "Hi, Lizzy."

When Lizzy waved, not able to reply in response, Vanessa reached in her pocket and put a small earpiece on her left ear. She flicked a switch, then said, "This is a translator my dad made for me. This way I can understand you, so feel free to talk all you want."

Lizzy decided to try it. "Okay, can you understand me?" Vanessa nodded, and Lizzy continued. "Well then, hi!"

Vanessa smiled, and walked over to the small table beside her bed. She grabbed a small gift box, and gave it to Lizzy. "Here, consider this your welcome to the family present."

Lizzy took it, said "Thanks," then opened it up. She found herself pulling out a brown beanie hat. "Uh...Thanks," she said hesitantly, trying to cover up her slight distaste.

As the girls were getting ready, Vanessa was telling Lizzy about another platypus that visits her family every day. "His name is Perry, and he's a secret agent. My dad's kind of an evil scientist, though lots of people mistake him for a pharmacist, because of his lab coat..." Vanessa was cut off by a loud bang and a male voice saying, "Ah, Perry the platypus."

"I'm going to go watch this," Lizzy said, walking out of the bedroom. She walked up to the doorway of the room that Perry and Doofenshmirtz were in. The platypus stuck her head in the hole, so that only her head could be seen. Lizzy saw Doofenshmirtz, hands in the air, ranting on about his childhood. Then she saw a platypus in a cage. _That must be Perry_ , she thought. _He looks around my age!_ Lizzy realized. _And he looks kinda cute_ , she blushed slightly, still staring at the other platypus. Just then, Perry turned and looked at her. Lizzy blushed and ran back to her's and Vanessa's room.

"Well?" Vanessa asked curiously.

Lizzy realized her cheeks were still pink, and that caused her to blush a deep red. Vanessa smirked. "What do you think?"

"W...Well...Well..." Lizzy found herself unable to speak.

"That's how I reacted when I met my first boyfriend," Vanessa smiled. "I think you're lovestruck."

"What?! No!" Lizzy said, a little forcefully.

"Oh come on, admit it," Vanessa pressed teasingly.

"Well, I do hope I will get to know Perry tomorrow," Lizzy admitted.

Vanessa crossed her arms. "Mm-hmmm," she replied simply, causing Lizzy to blush more.

 **So, sorry if Perry seemed a little OOC in this chapter, I'll try to fix that throughout the story. NEXT CHAPTER VERY FLUFFY**

 **I've been doing well, this is the second chapter of the story I've posted today**

 **Also, if you have been reading any of my fanfics and you are not Cayloeforever35, who I know has been reading my fanfics, plz let me know. I like knowing that people are reading my fanfics:P :P :P**


	3. Chapter 2 (the fluffiness chapter)

**Ok, first things first. DISCLAIMER**

 **"Perry the platypus, behold! The disclaimer-inator!"**

 **Perry rolled his eyes as Doof began his backstory, or Heinz would probably call it a flashback. "You see, yesterday, or a few days ago, I can't remember which, someone who called herself Nightflame203 asked me to create this, and in return she would write a one-shot about me becoming the ruler of the Tri-State Area!"**

 **As Doof was ranting, Perry, who was tied up in ropes, got his scissors and quietly cut himself out. The platypus punched Doofenshmirtz, then pressed the self-destruct button. However, just as the machine exploded, a ray of light was shot off it, and hit a cloud. The cloud vanished, and in its place were big, red, bold, letters that said, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY. ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **And now to answer reviews :D**

 **i1i1wow: sorry I should've clarified this in the story. This story is not very scientific, I can get all turned around. I'm not sure how many of the things that happen match real platypi, and my whole story is ruined if I don't go with what I created at like, age eight. Since I created it at eight years old, I don't want to get rid of it cause it holds a place in my heart. So thus, HUMAN YEARS EQUALS PLATYPUS YEARS IN ALL MY PNF STORIES. All my stories would just unravel otherwise. So to answer that question, i1i1wow, yes i mean platypus years, but I also mean human years. So if you don't like that, I would just suggest ignoring the animal ages, and don't try to understand my weirdness:P :P :P :P I'm glad you don't think it's fluffy, but you say that now *grins sheepishly then laughs maniacally for no good reason* this chapter is probably the whole reason I gave the fluffiness warning in the summary:P :P and I considered having Doof get mad and I also considered him finding out, but I figured if he did find out, he wouldn't get too mad. I mean, he's frenemies with Perry, so he wouldn't try hurting him or the person (or should I say platypus) that he's in love with. Doof also wouldn't try hurting Lizzy because she's his daughter's pet.**

 **veryloyalfan: thanks for the review ;P each time I read it, I hear it in sing song :D :D**

 **And I'm gonna shut up now :P :P :P :P**

 **Now, the moment you've all been waiting for *drum roll* THEE STORY :D :D :D :D**

The next day, Perry returned from fighting Doofenshmirtz. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't see the female platypus at all while he was there, but Perry supposed that worked out for the better, because he shouldn't be falling in love with Doofenshmirtz' pet. "You can't help your feelings," Lydia kept telling him, able to sense her best friend's thoughts. Part of Perry knew she was right, but his commitment to the agency took over the rest of his thoughts on the matter.

When Perry returned from fighting Heinz, he felt a little lightheaded. I'll take a walk, he decided. Perry told Lydia where he was going, and Lydia nodded, not replying. Perry had been friends with her long enough to know that she was basically saying, "Think about your problem while you're there." And by problem, Perry knew what she was talking about.

As Perry was returning home, he bumped into someone and they both fell onto the ground. Perry quickly got up and held his hand out to help the person he ran into. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I should have payed more attention to where I was going." Perry heard a female voice reply as she stood up. When Perry got a good look at her, he realized who she was. It's the platypus from yesterday, he thought happily. But I'd better make sure.

"I saw you yesterday, didn't I?" he asked, once the female platypus had stood up.

"I did?"

"At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." After looking around to make sure there was no one else, Perry put his hat on.

The female platypus slightly blushed. "Oh! That was you?"

Perry nodded. "Yeah, it was." After a slight silence, Perry held his hand out. "I'm Perry. You might have heard my name yesterday, but this makes it official."

The female platypus shook his hand, replying, "Nice to meet you, Perry. I'm Lizzy."

Perry smiled, and noticed how heavily Lizzy was breathing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been walking for probably an hour straight."

"If you want, we could visit my place. You could rest there," Perry offered.

"Well, I guess if it's not too difficult for you..."

"It's no problem at all! In fact," Perry gestured to the fence beside them. "This is my home."

Lizzy blushed, just enough for her to know she was blushing, but not enough for Perry to tell. I'm visiting Perry's home! she thought, very excited. She stood still, watching Perry unlock his family's gate. Then he held his hand out and Lizzy took it, smiling. Perry led her into the yard, and Lizzy looked at how big it was. Wow, she thought, impressed. How did I miss that? Lizzy found herself staring straight at a giant Ferris Wheel.

Perry noticed her gaping at the Wheel, and smiled. "When you live here, you get used to that." When Lizzy looked at him, astonished, he continued. "My owners Phineas and Ferb build things like that each day."

"Cool!" Lizzy said, really meaning it. "You must live an awesome life!"

Perry shrugged. "You get used to it after seven years. Anyway, is Doofenshmirtz your owner?"

Lizzy blinked, surprised at the sudden question. "No, I'm actually his daughter's pet."

"That's funny, I'm friends with Vanessa. Now come on, I know a quieter place in the backyard." Perry led her behind a tree.

"How is all the noise suddenly muffled?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"I wondered that when I first started living here, but over the years I've just accepted it, and haven't tried figuring it out," Perry said, sitting down.

Lizzy hesitantly sat down next to him, blushing slightly. They sat and talked for a couple hours, and Lizzy stopped feeling like he was a stranger. She found herself growing a little tired, and so she mindlessly laid her head on Perry's shoulder. It was then Lizzy realized what she'd done and blushed, looking up at Perry, who was smiling at her. "It's okay," he said. Then they were both silent for several minutes, with Lizzy resting her head on Perry's shoulder. After a couple minutes, Perry gently laid his head partly on Lizzy's head, causing Lizzy to blush, yet again.

Then she realized if she never told Perry how she felt, they could never be together. Even if I tell him, he could hate me. It might be better off not to tell him. But then the fact you didn't try will drag you down like a weight, Lizzy argued with herself. Finally, she decided to just tell him and get it over with. "Perry?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I...I know we just got introduced today, but I've felt this way from the minute I saw you yesterday. I," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you," she finally got out.

Perry froze, not sure what to say. I love her too, but she's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's pet, Perry thought, feeling torn apart inside. That doesn't matter, he finally decided. Vanessa and Monty Monogram have been dating, why can't Lizzy and I be together?

Unsure of how to word that he felt the same, Perry grabbed Lizzy and kissed her on the lips.*

Lizzy felt very surprised when Perry kissed her. The only way she could respond was to accept and kiss back. She slowly closed her eyes, starting to believe it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her before. She was sad when it was over. As they backed away, both slightly blushing, Perry said, "I love you too."

Perry had done it. He had confessed his feelings. There's no going back now, Perry thought, as Lizzy curled up against him. Might as well make the most of it.

Lizzy looked at her watch. "Wow! I've got to go."

"Really?" Perry asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry. It takes about an hour to walk back home from here, and I've got to be home in time for dinner." Lizzy stood up and started walking off. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Perry called out, causing Lizzy to turn around. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know what, why not?" Lizzy grinned. "Where?"

"Here," Perry said, gesturing around the yard.

"Okay, what time?"

"Ummm, how about around 2:00 in the afternoon?"

"Sure!" Lizzy said brightly, walking out the yard. "See you tomorrow!"

Perry smiled. "See you then."

So every day for the next week, Perry and Lizzy met each other behind the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher's yard around 2:00.

After eight days, when Perry and Lizzy were sitting next to each other behind the tree, Perry took a deep breath and asked Lizzy something. "Lizzy, I know this might seem early, but will you be my mate?" As Lizzy looked at him, Perry quickly continued. "Don't know when we could be permanently separated, you know, with me being an agent and all."

Lizzy sharply inhaled and closed her eyes. "Of course!" she exclaimed happily.

"Y-You don't think it's too soon?"

"No, I don't," Lizzy replied. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"How are we supposed to become mates? We live an hour apart, and you fight Doofenshmirtz, who I live with."

"I thought you were Vanessa's pet," Perry replied inquisitively.

"I am, but I live with Doofenshmirtz. Charlene apparently doesn't want pets in her house."

Perry smirked. "That's understandable. One of my owners doesn't exactly 'like' me."

"Well, I've got to go now, maybe we can figure it out tomorrow," Lizzy said, walking off.

"Okay, bye!" Perry waved, watching her leave.

 **So sorry if this seemed a little soon and fluffy, but I'm really not a fan of the whole "dating process" *gags* in fact, it took a WHOLE lot of convincing from Cayloeforever35 to actually keep them from becoming mates for a week*laughs nervously, then shrugs* anyway, what did you think of the mini story disclaimer, and should I do more of those? And Perry being lightheaded in one part of this chapter doesn't really mean anything, I just needed a reason for him to take a walk. I've been saying seven years in this story, because this takes place two years after the TV show, so Phineas and his friends are 13, and Candace and her friends(other than Jeremy who is a year older) are 18. In case you hadn't guessed yet, this story does not follow the plot line of OWCA Files or Act Your Age. I will be creating a couple fanfics that go along with OWCA Files, but none of my PnF stories will go with Act Your Age, as I don't like the turn that the show took with that episode. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I ship Montnessa, and (plz don't hate me for saying this) despise Ferbnessa**

 ***I know it should be bill, but it just doesn't sound right. "Unsure of how to word that he felt the same, Perry grabbed Lizzy and kissed her on the bill." That seriously sounds weird. :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Welcome to chapter three (chapter four if you include the prologue) of my story! And now...DISCLAIMER: (Sorry, I'm just doing a boring, normal disclaimer today.) I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY. ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **Now, enjoy the story:P :P**

 **(Perry's POV)**

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" Perry started flying off in his glider. Yesterday was the day he and Lizzy got "engaged," as humans would say. He turned his head to look back, and saw Lizzy wave at him, then point to the room next to her, motioning for him to go to that room. Turning his glider around in a way that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't see, Perry landed on the windowsill for that room, and walked in.

"Perry!" Lizzy hugged him. "I think I have a solution for our little dilemma."

"What is it?" Perry asked, smiling.

"Well, if we're going to become mates then we can't keep up our old meeting spot and time, and we can't live together, at least not for now."

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Why don't we meet up here? It's mine and Vanessa's room, and Vanessa has actually said that if you agree to it, she can leave the house every afternoon. And Doofenshmirtz knows by now to never enter his daughter's room. What do you think?"

Perry smirked. "I think that's a great idea."

"Yay!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly.

 _She can be so upbeat and positive at times,_ Perry thought, smiling.

"Let me show you around the room," Lizzy said, taking Perry's hand, starting to drag him around.

When the small tour was finished, Lizzy laid down on Vanessa's bed. "Come on, get next to me. There's room!"

"Is Vanessa okay with that?" Perry asked cautiously.

"Yeah! She actually said it was okay."

Perry smiled. "Alright then." He curled up on the bed next to Lizzy. "I can only stay until about 5:45. Then I've got to leave. On my glider it only takes about fifteen minutes to get home, so that gives us more time."

Lizzy nodded then pressed up against him, purring softly. A little while later, Perry noticed how long they had been silent, and so he checked on Lizzy. She was breathing normally, still pressed up next to him, her eyes closed. _She must have fallen asleep,_ he thought. Perry closed his eyes, and slowly found himself falling asleep also.

A couple hours later, Perry woke up and looked around. _What am I doing here_? he thought, confused and slightly dazed from just waking up. Perry turned his head and looked at Lizzy. _Oh, right._ Perry smiled, then turned his watch on. It said 5:40. _I've got to go,_ he thought sadly.

Perry turned and gently nudged Lizzy with his beak. "Lizzy, I've got to go."

Lizzy yawned and sat up slowly. "What did you say?"

"I've got to go," Perry got off the bed and hugged her real quickly. "Bye!" Perry grabbed his glider and was about to take off, but Lizzy stopped him.

"Wait!" she called. "Meet you here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah," Perry smiled and looked at her.

"Okay then, bye."

Perry took off in his glider, going back to his house.

So for two weeks Perry and Lizzy met up in her room and hung out, until one day there was a change in plans.

"A L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N gathering," Major Monogram told Perry from his screen in Perry's lair. "We need you to go spy on them and see what they plan to do together."

Perry saluted his major and grabbed his jetpack, flying off in the direction of the Danville Park, where the meeting was being held. As he neared the location, he saw a long horizontal table with a wall behind it, and a lot of men and women who were mostly wearing white. Perry landed behind the wall, and quietly walked around, only for a glass jar to fall on him. He looked up and saw Doofenshmirtz hovering over him. _Figures_ , Perry thought as the glass jar was picked up and a lid was quickly put on top.

"Ah, Perry the platypus. Welcome to the annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N official meeting," Doof said, carrying the jar to the long table.

"Heinz, stop talking to your nemesis and help us," a bald man with green eyes and an octopus shaped head called.

"Coming, Rodney!" Heinz called back. "Sorry, Perry the platypus. There won't be an emotionally scarring backstory today." Doofenshmirtz ran over to Rodney.

Perry smirked. _That's fine with me_ , he thought, looking around. Colors under one tree caught his eye. Perry looked closer and saw Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and his mate, Lizzy, sitting under the tree. Lizzy saw him and waved slightly, not wanting to attract attention, and so Perry slightly nodded as to show he saw her.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N official annual meeting," a voice over the microphone said. Perry turned around and saw that it was Heinz Doofenshmirtz talking. "Today, we will talk about..."

"Is that really how you introduce evil scientist meetings?" Rodney interrupted.

"Well, I'm introducing it, and it's an evil scientist meeting, so yeah," Heinz retorted.

"Move over, Slouchy," Rodney said, pushing Doofenshmirtz away from the microphone and taking control.

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz started attacking. Perry rolled his eyes as the evil scientists started fighting over the microphone.

When Doofenshmirtz finally won and began his speech, Perry looked around for the jar's weakest spot. _Not that easy to spy on a meeting from a small jar,_ Perry thought, getting his small blowtorch out from under his hat. Checking to see if any of the scientists were looking, Perry quietly cut a hole in the jar and climbed out, then started running behind the wall. Lizzy got his attention, and she tossed him a piece of paper. Perry caught it, and walked quietly behind the wall, then he opened up and read the note. It said, _Meet me in the tree_. Perry looked out from behind the wall, and saw Lizzy start to climb up the tree she and Vanessa were sitting under, as Vanessa walked to her car that she had gotten a year before.

Perry smiled and quietly ran the long way behind the trees until he got to the tree he saw Lizzy climb. He climbed up the tree until he got to the branch Lizzy was sitting on. "Hi, Perry. How are you doing?" Lizzy asked, trying to sound casual, but Perry could tell she was excited and nervous, because of the tone of her voice.

"Why are you trying to act casual?" Perry asked his mate. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Lizzy opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, then closed it. Then she opened her mouth again, sticking her finger up slightly. She hesitated a slight second, then replied, "I'll get to that soon."

"Okay, well I've got to spy on this meeting, so tell me when you want to get to that."

"Well, I just need to ask you a couple questions before I tell you."

"Okay then, shoot," Perry replied, getting his binoculars out.

"Would your owners be okay if I moved in with you?"

Perry looked over at her, surprised at the sudden question. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, all of them except their mom and dad know I'm a secret agent, and they have animal translators that they always wear."

"Okay, well, would YOU be okay if I moved in with you?"

Perry grabbed and hugged her. "Of course, what makes you think I wouldn't?"

Lizzy shrugged. "I don't know, just making positive."

Perry got back to his spying. "Now what was that thing you were gonna tell me?"

Lizzy stuttered. "W-W-Well, um, y-you see..."

Perry waited for her to answer.

 **(Lizzy's POV)**

Lizzy sighed. _It would be easiest to tell him and get it over with_ , she thought. "Before I tell you, nothing would cause you to leave me, right?"

Perry grabbed Lizzy and kissed her on the lips*. "Nothing at all," he reassured.

"Okay, well then. I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

Lizzy inhaled, and then said quickly, "I'm pregnant."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry froze, finding himself unable to speak. "Wow," he finally said. Then he turned back to the meeting and continued spying.

Lizzy looked kind of worried. "Are you okay?"

Perry turned to look at his mate. "Yeah! I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? It's just a bit of a shock, that's all."

 **(Lizzy's POV)**

Lizzy took another deep breath, calming down. "So, you're happy, then?"

"Of course!" Perry hugged Lizzy.

"Vanessa and I found out last night. She said that now it would be too difficult for us to just meet daily, and that we need to live together."

"Is that why you asked those questions?" Perry replied.

Lizzy nodded. "And that's also why Vanessa said she'd be fine if I went to live with you."

"Okay," was all Perry said.

Lizzy leaned up against him and stayed quiet, letting her mate do his work. When the meeting was nearly over, and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N was reciting their evil oath, Perry turned to Lizzy. "So we can live together now?"

"Yes, we can," Lizzy replied, smiling.

"Alright then, do you remember the address?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"What time will you arrive there?"

"Well, it'll be probably tonight, after dinner. I've still got to pack, and it takes an hour to walk to your place."

Perry looked concerned. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be walking, in the dark, for an hour? I mean, with you being pregnant and all..."

Lizzy groaned and glared at her mate. "Please don't tell me you're already getting into over-protective-won't-let-your-mate-do-anything-dad-mode!"

Perry held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I think it's a guy thing."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and smiled, while Perry looked at his watch. "I've got to go home now, I'll see you later today!" Perry got his jetpack and flew off, while Lizzy carefully climbed down the tree, feeling a kick inside.

"How were you able to kick through the eggshell?" Lizzy thought out loud, cocking her head. Then she shrugged. "You must have your father's strength."

 **I think that is pretty cute. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I am being overwhelmed with cuteness right now, so I'm gonna stop trying to act calm. SO CUTE! xD xD xD xD xD xD and right about now is where the story starts acting not very scientific at all. I haven't researched platypi for this story at all, and I don't really care, as this is a FICTION story. So, sorry if the next few chapters don't match real platypi, they do in my world. :P :P :D :D if you have any suggestions on how to make my stories better, please feel free to tell me in the comments, or PM me. I'm looking for more friends on here, so please don't be afraid** to **:D :D :D**

 ***I know it should be bill(or beak), but see previous chapter's reply on that**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys :P :P :P yes, I'm already updating :O :O :O some of you may be thinking "Where is Nightflame203, and what have you done with her?" Let me assure you it's still me, I'm just making up for the past few…months :P :P**

 **And….DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY(I don't completely own her, anyway) ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

9:30 that night, Perry got worried. _She still isn't here_ , he thought, beginning to freak out a little bit. He was relieved when Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher went to bed, because acting like a mindless animal was not helping him stay calm. As soon as the parents were upstairs, Perry got on two feet and started pacing around.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were on the couch in front of the TV watching who knows what. Perry wasn't focusing on them, so without thinking he walked in between the couch and the television. "Hey, Perry!" Candace grumbled. "Would you mind walking somewhere else? Some of us are trying to watch Doctor Who."

 _So that's what they're watching_ , Perry thought. "Sure," he said, moving from the living room. He began to pace in the kitchen instead. "Are you okay, Perry?" Phineas asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone to come. I was expecting her to be here by now." Perry replied because he knew that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace always kept their animal translators on.

Candace looked over at him, a smirk on her face. "Her? So it's a girl."

Perry blushed. "Yeah, and since it's so late, you probably won't get to meet her until tomorrow."

Just as he finished speaking, the pet door in the kitchen started moving and creaking. Perry raced to it and opened it all the way. Lizzy called out from outside, "Hey, Perry. I'm wearing a backpack, and I can't get through with it on, so I'll push that through first."

Perry smirked and shrugged. "Okay."

"I could hear the amusement in your voice!" Lizzy called out in a warningly yet joking-like tone. A backpack suddenly appeared in the hole. Perry could hear Lizzy straining outside. "It's stuck!" she grunted. "A little help, Perry?!"

Phineas and Ferb snickered, and Lizzy groaned. "Perry?!"

"That wasn't me, I swear!"

"Riiight, okay. Now help me get this backpack through!" Lizzy said in a disbelieving tone.

"Okay! Okay." Perry started pulling on the backpack and it came through. "Now it's your turn."

"Yay," Lizzy muttered sarcastically.

"Just don't get stuck like the backpack," Perry warned in a jokingly fashion.

"If that was a comment on my rapidly growing size, I will kill you when I'm in there," Lizzy growled.

Phineas and Ferb burst out laughing at that. "Now that was a burn," Ferb said. However, everyone had to wait about five minutes before Phineas stopped laughing. He looked at Perry and the pet door, though, and started laughing again.

"Well, if you don't help me in while whoever that is continues laughing, then I'll be out here the rest of the night," Lizzy grumbled yet again.

Perry held the underside of his beak in mock thought, even though Lizzy couldn't see. "I don't know, you did threaten to kill me when you got in here."

No one else could see it, but Lizzy groaned and banged her head against the wall of the house. Candace didn't say much, but she did say, "That poor girl."

Lizzy started crawling through the pet door and slipped through very easily, much to her relief. Phineas had finally calmed down a bit, but he was still snickering. Perry helped his mate up on her feet, only to have her slap him, which caused Phineas to start laughing again.

Perry held his cheek where Lizzy had slapped him. "Ow!" he said, sounding like he meant it. "Okay, mental note. Don't get on Lizzy's bad side too often."

"That's right," Lizzy muttered, yawning.

"You okay?" Perry asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Lizzy said, yawning again.

"Well then, come on upstairs. That's where the beds are," Perry commented, leading his mate into Phineas and Ferb's room. "So this is Phineas and Ferb's room, but it's also mine, and now it's yours too."

Lizzy pointed at a small bed in between the raft bed and the regular bed. "Is that your bed?"

Perry nodded. "And it's yours also."

Lizzy set her backpack down and got on the bed. "It's so soft! A lot softer than the bed I had back at Doofenshmirtz's," Lizzy added.

Perry shrugged. "I never really noticed how soft it was before, but then again I've lived here seven years. It's possible that for the first couple weeks that I lived here I noticed, but I don't care now."

"Whose bed is that?" Lizzy pointed at a normal bed that was next to the doorway, facing horizontally against the wall.

"Oh, that's Lydia's bed. You've seen her come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. a couple times."

"Okay then, if she lives here, where is she?"

"She doesn't live here all the time. She has hundreds of different houses, and her family is quite, how do I say this, spread out."

"Okay," Lizzy yawned again and curled up in Perry's bed. Perry smiled and got in bed next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes, until Lizzy broke the silence. "Do you feel ready to become a father?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I think so. I'm mainly just worried that I won't make a good father." Perry confessed.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

Perry took a deep breath in. "I guess I should probably tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"My childhood," Perry replied simply.

Lizzy looked at him. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Perry shook his head. "No, I want to tell you. It's just painful whenever I think about it."

"Then you don't have to tell me."

"No, I will. Let me give you the summary. I hatched in the Tri-State Forest, and both of my parents loved me and treated me well. There was only one problem with my life. A female grizzly bear kept attacking our home. My parents were able to fight her and drive her away, at least until one day. The bear attacked stronger than before, but my parents were also stronger. They hid me in a bush so the bear wouldn't find me. I watched mom and dad fight her, and thought they would win. I was wrong. The bear grabbed my father first, and I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next. My father was killed. After seeing that, my mom attacked the bear even more ferociously than before, hoping to get revenge, but she failed. That bear ripped both my parents to shreds that day. I attacked out of anger and somehow won." Just telling the story gave Perry that familiar, sharp stab of pain.

"How old were you when they were killed?" Lizzy asked, a lot of sympathy in her eyes.

"One week old," Perry replied.

Lizzy's eyes widened. "So you grew up your whole life without any parents?"

Perry nodded. "The closest person to my father was Major Michael, who was O.W.C.A's major before Major Monogram."

Lizzy shook her head in amazement. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea just what your life was like."

"I never told you before," Perry said. "It's fine." They were quiet until they fell asleep.

 **(Lizzy's POV)**

The next morning, Lizzy woke up to seeing no one in their beds except her and Perry. _They must already be up,_ she thought, looking at her mate, who was still asleep. Lizzy looked at the clock next to the raft bed, and saw that it said 7:15 a.m.

Just then, Perry's watch started beeping, but Perry didn't wake up. Lizzy nudged Perry awake, and showed him that his watch was beeping. "Oh, thanks," he said, pressing one of the buttons on the side.

"Hello, Agent P," Lizzy heard a gruff, male voice say. "I just wanted to tell you that our monitors show that Doofenshmirtz is sick and isn't planning any evil today. You're free for today, unless we get information that Doof is feeling better."

Lizzy smiled at her mate, and Perry nodded, trying very hard to hide his excitement. "Well, now you get the day off," Lizzy smiled once Perry turned his watch off.

Perry nodded. "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

Lizzy hesitated, but then said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"But..." Perry looked at his mate, trying to help her along.

Lizzy inhaled deeply. "But what if they don't like me?"

"How could they not?"

"Last night," Lizzy reminded him.

"Oh, right," Perry started laughing a bit. "I don't think anyone really got mad except you, and you didn't seem too mad."

Lizzy nodded her head in agreement. "True."

"But before you're introduced, we need to see if Linda and Lawrence are asleep, and if Candace is awake."

"Why?"

"Linda and Lawrence still think I'm a mindless animal. They're the only ones in this family that don't know I'm an agent."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Can you wait here while I go check?" Perry asked his mate.

Lizzy smiled. "Sure!"

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Perry got out of bed and walked out the room.

Lizzy felt a sudden cramp, and laid down. "I'm not even positive I've been pregnant for two days and you're already hurting me," Lizzy said, smiling. "Well, it will all be worth it."

Just then, Perry came back in. "Okay, Linda and Lawrence are still asleep. Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are outside."

"Their friends?" Lizzy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, they know I'm an agent also. They come over every day, so you might as well meet them also."

"Great," Lizzy said sarcastically. She tried getting up, only to feel the cramp come back. She winced, then laid back down again quickly.

"Are you okay?" Perry asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a cramp. I'm fine when I'm laying down, though."

"Maybe you should rest for a little bit longer," Perry said, getting next to Lizzy.

"No, I'm fine," Lizzy grunted, trying to stand up, only to have to lay back down again.

"Look at you, you can hardly stand up!"

Lizzy sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'll keep you company until you feel better."

Lizzy smiled gratefully at her mate. "Thanks."

Perry laid down next to her. "I hope you don't think I'm being strict, I just don't want you or them to get hurt," he said, looking at Lizzy.

Lizzy snuggled closer to him. "It's fine, Perry." She closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, someone started nudging her in the side gently. "Lizzy, wake up." It was Perry. Lizzy unwillingly opened her eyes, and saw Perry looking at her.

"What is it, Perry?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh! I did? How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes," Perry replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Let's see." Lizzy tried standing up. "Yeah, I feel better now."

"Okay, are you ready to meet everyone?"

"I guess, I'd better get it done and over with. Besides, don't want to keep anyone waiting longer than they already have, right?"

Perry smiled and got up, holding out his hand to help Lizzy get up. Lizzy took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go outside."

Perry and Lizzy started walking down the stairs, and Lizzy felt another kick. She inhaled sharply, causing Perry to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, the cramp's gone now. That wasn't what just happened."

Candace opened up the door to the backyard and ran in, not noticing the platypi on the stairs. "Mo-ommm! Hey dad, where's mom?"

Lawrence, who was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast, explained. "She's at the store, honey."

"Okay!" Candace started racing towards the door, but Perry called out to her before she could leave.

"Candace! Could you wait to bust your brothers? I want you to officially meet Lizzy, along with everyone else."

"Perry, I thought Lawrence didn't know you're not mindless!" Lizzy whispered.

"He doesn't know. He and Linda don't have translators, so all he heard was chattering."

Meanwhile, Candace heard Perry, so she went back out to the backyard, where she waited impatiently for the platypi to come out. Lawrence, who heard the chatter, walked over to the staircase.

"Quick! Try acting as mindless as possible," Perry whispered, getting into his position. Lizzy, unsure what exactly to do, tried copying her mate's movements.

"What? Two platypi?" Lawrence thought out loud. "Perry, and who's this?" he reached for Lizzy, who backed up. Lawrence, however, succeeded at picking her up. Lizzy started squirming, and Perry looked like he was trying very hard to stay calm and in mindless mode.

"I've never seen you before, who are you? I suppose the boys will know, you're their new pet, aren't you?" Lawrence, still holding the squirming female platypus, went outside, with Perry following very closely.

"Phineas! Ferb! Do you know who this platypus is?" Lawrence held Lizzy out, and Perry started freaking out, crawling all around to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Phineas ran up to his father, Ferb not far behind. Candace stood up, and Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford looked at Lizzy curiously. "Yeah! We got her yesterday, we wanted to surprise you and Mom."

"Who paid for her?" Lawrence asked, and Lizzy started looking a little offended.

"Candace did!" Phineas answered brightly.

"I did?" Candace looked up, and Perry groaned. "I mean, yeah, I did!"

"Well, all rightie then. What's her name?"

Phineas looked at Ferb. "We haven't come up with one yet."

"I have a name, you know," Lizzy grumbled, finally losing her cool.

Since all Lawrence heard was a chatter, he assumed that Lizzy said she wanted to get down. "Don't worry, here, I'll set you down right now," Lawrence said, gently setting Lizzy on the ground. As fast she could on four feet, Lizzy ran over to Perry.

"Maybe you could leave us alone so we could come up with a name for her?" Ferb suggested.

"Good idea, boys! I've got to finish my cereal anyway," Lawrence said, walking inside, as Perry blinked gratefully to Ferb.

"Okay, he's gone," Phineas said.

Lizzy immediately stood up on two feet, but it took Perry a little longer. Lizzy shuddered. "Thanks for warning me about him, Perry," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, who are you?" Buford asked, looking at Lizzy.

"Everyone, this is Lizzy," Perry said. "My mate."

"You have a mate?! Since when?!" Phineas and Isabella asked at the same time, causing Isabella to blush.

"Since a couple weeks ago," Lizzy interrupted, giving Perry a glare that said, _I can handle myself._

"So how come you just arrived last night, if you've been mates for two weeks?" Candace inquired.

"I was someone else's pet," Lizzy said simply.

"Then why'd you come here?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Perry took over.

"Well then, better start talking," Buford said, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, so we met a few weeks ago in front of this house," Lizzy began. "We met up behind that tree every afternoon for about a week after that."

"I asked her if she wanted to become my mate, and she said yes. It would be difficult, since we lived an hour apart from each other. For the next couple weeks, we met up at her house and hung out, after I fought Doofenshmirtz," Perry continued.

"Then yesterday morning, my owner and I found out I was pregnant," Lizzy took over. "I told Perry yesterday afternoon, and said that as long as you guys were okay with me moving in here, my owner was also."

"Who was your owner?" Baljeet asked.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter," Lizzy admitted.

Candace's eyes widened. "That's an impressive coincidence. I'm friends with her."

Lizzy looked at the 18 year old. "Seriously?"

Candace nodded. "Yeah! We've been friends a couple years now."

Perry looked impressed. "Wow, even I didn't know that."

Phineas and Baljeet were the only ones that seemed to be hanging in the past. "You have a mate?" Baljeet asked, probably for clarification.

"And she's pregnant?!" Phineas exclaimed inquisitively.

"Yes, Phineas. Please try to keep up," Candace said.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a little difficult to take in. I guess I'm pretty oblivious, huh?"

Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb started snickering, Isabella and Candace groaned, and Perry smirked. "You have no idea."

Lizzy was confused. "What?"

Perry leaned towards her and whispered something. "Isabella had had a huge crush on Phineas for years, and she's probably made it as obvious as possible and he still doesn't notice."

Lizzy blinked. "Wow. He is oblivious!" Just then, she felt another kick, and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Perry looked over at his mate.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Perry asked.

"I'm fine, Perry."

"If you want to feel more comfortable with her answer, the two of you could come to my house," Baljeet suggested. "I have a bunch of information on platypi at home."

Lizzy looked at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Perry shook his head. "That's really not a surprise. He has like, 13 volumes on shoelace facts. Having a bunch of info on us actually makes more sense than shoelaces, right?"

Lizzy nodded. "Good point."

 **Ah, love :P :P as I described it to my friend, it is heartwarming and hilarious at the same time :P :P :P yes, Baljeet has exactly thirteen volumes of shoelace facts, which you find out in the episode Tip of the Day. The books are specifically called Useless Shoelace Facts, and then what volume number it is. And, yes, I pretend that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace watch Doctor Who :P :P and I just HAD to include that Phinabella in there at the end :P :P WARNING: I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE I'M NOT OVERSTATING THIS, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMEPLETELY BASED ON MY PRESENT KNOWLEDGE OF PnF, REAL PLATYPI, AND OTHER ANIMALS'/HUMANS' GESTATION PERIODS, AND I MADE UP THE INFO THEY GET FOR PLATYPI UP :P :P :P SO, BASICALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BARLEY SCIENTIFICALLY CORRECT(or maybe it is *shrugs* I didn't find any facts that go against what I made up, but it probably doesn't) so, once again, I'm sorry if I'm overstating it**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! And thanks to relm03 for giving me the idea to update the story today. I wouldn't have thought of it without you, Relm! Ok, so I REALLY REALLY hope I haven't overstated it, but I will state it one last time. Perry and Lizzy get info from Baljeet this chapter, and I made up the information. IT DOES NOT MATCH REAL LIFE PLATYPI, I created it based off of my present knowledge of platypi, PnF, and other animals'/humans' gestation periods. So, now that that's out of the way, DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY(I don't completely own Lizzy, anyway). ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **All right, I've kept you waiting long enough :P :P :P**

 **(Lizzy's POV)**

Perry and Lizzy followed Baljeet over to his house, with Phineas, Ferb, and everyone else not far behind. Lizzy caught up to Baljeet, who was ahead of everybody. "So you can help me understand if I'm really okay or not?" she asked the nerd.

Baljeet nodded. "It will be a piece of cake. I have a 15 volume encyclopedia collector's edition, all on platypi."

Lizzy shook her head in amazement. "That is just a little creepy."

Baljeet sighed and looked at his feet. "That is what most people believe on my nerdy attitude."

Lizzy opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Buford stormed past and pushed her out of the way, then picked Baljeet up. "Hey, nerd, I think we passed your house."

Meanwhile, Lizzy fell onto the grass in someone's yard.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry, who saw what Buford did, took a few deep breaths to stay calm. He walked over to Lizzy and helped her up. "You okay?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah." They were silent for a minute, then Lizzy spoke up again. "Is Buford normally that rough?"

"Oh, yeah. We've all gotten used to all his rough-housing over the past few years. He's actually not really that tough, he just hides himself in that tough, _nothing can hurt me_ kind of attitude."

Baljeet then spoke up again. "Buford! Put me down! There are easier ways to let me know something, you know!"

"Oh yeah?!" Buford asked in a threatening tone. "Like what?!"

"Like tapping me on the shoulder! Put me down, and try it that way."

Buford dropped Baljeet on the ground. Baljeet turned around, and Buford knocked Baljeet on the shoulder so hard, Baljeet fell forward.

"Tap me on the shoulder GENTLY, Buford!"

"Oh, sorry." Buford picked Baljeet up, and set him on his feet, then gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Baljeet turned around calmly. "Yes?"

"Nerd, I think we passed your house!"

Baljeet craned his neck to look at the different houses, then he looked at the houses behind the group. "Oops, sorry," he said, blushing. "Okay everyone, turn around." The kids started marching off.

Perry looked at his mate. "Better catch up, right?" Lizzy nodded, and the platypi ran to catch up with the group.

Once they reached the group, who had stopped in front of Baljeet's house, Lizzy was out of breath. "Wow!" she gasped. "I don't normally run out of breath so quickly."

Perry held Lizzy's hand, then squeezed it. "I think we both know why."

Lizzy nodded, and Baljeet's mother opened the door. Out of instinct, Perry went into mindless mode, and Lizzy quickly followed. "Hi, Mom!" Baljeet said, entering the house. "I brought some friends over, I hope that is okay."

"Why, of course, honey. Come in, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella and Buford," Baljeet's mom said. "And...that's your family's pet, isn't it, right, Phineas?"

Phineas nodded. "Perry, and we got Lizzy yesterday," he added, gesturing to the female platypus.

Perry saw how offended Lizzy looked, and couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Lizzy must've seen him smirking, because she gave him a quick glare that said, _the only reason I'm not killing you is because we need to act mindless._

Once the kids were inside, and alone in Baljeet's room, Lizzy and Perry stood up on two feet again. Baljeet walked to his giant bookshelves, and started browsing for what he wanted. Lizzy and Perry also looked around, Lizzy reading the names of some of the books aloud. "Let's see...Rocks and Minerals: The Collector's Edition, What to Do When Your House Is on Fire, 101 Facts on How to Make a Great Dog Owner, The Complete Book of How to Play Rock Music..." Lizzy's voice trailed off. "Do you have ANY fiction books?"

Baljeet shook his head, giving Lizzy a _duh, of course not kind_ of look. "Why would I own any of them? None of those books have any educational value whatsoever."

"But 13 volumes on Useless Shoelace Facts does?" Perry interrupted, looking at the Indian teenager.

Baljeet hesitated, but then replied, "Yes. In fact, it was quite helpful to Phineas and Ferb two years ago. Those books hold much more information than books on princesses, unicorns, and fairies."

Lizzy giggled and Perry shrugged. "If you say so."

Baljeet groaned and continued searching. Suddenly, he let out a shout which caused everyone else in the room to jump. "Aha! Useless Platypus Facts."

Lizzy glared at him. "Useless?!"

Baljeet shrunk back. "That is what the book says. Besides, a lot of these facts are things no one absolutely needs to know, thus making it useless."

Lizzy continued glaring at him, so Perry stepped in between the two of them. "Okay, calm down. I see your point, Baljeet, but try seeing it from our point of view."

Baljeet was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. Eventually he spoke again. "Okay, I can see where you are coming from."

Perry sighed with relief that a fight did not break out. Suddenly, Lizzy crumpled to the floor, moaning slightly. Perry started freaking out inside, and ran up to his mate, trying to appear calm. "Are you okay?!"

Ferb, seeing it happen, quickly ushered everyone out of the room except Perry, Lizzy, and Baljeet, who was no vet, but had the knowledge of one. Lizzy, who was now laying curled up on the floor, attempted nodding. "It's just a cramp that's a bit more painful than the one I had this morning."

Baljeet wasted no time pulling out Volume Three of Useless Platypus Facts. He started skimming through the pages. "Let's," he shuddered. "Let us see, ah! Okay, Lizzy, you can stay curled up, if that is how you feel best."

Lizzy nodded, and closed her eyes, wincing. Perry, making sure to keep her in that position, gently hugged her.

"Okay, Lizzy. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions," Baljeet said. "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Yesterday morning," Lizzy replied. "But I felt a little miserable all day before yesterday, also."

"Okay, that means you have been pregnant for about two full days. How many kicks have you felt in these past couple days?"

"Three," Lizzy replied, thinking for a minute. "Why?"

"The amount of kicks you feel by the time you have had two cramps is the amount of children you have," Baljeet answered coolly.

That caused both Lizzy's and Perry's eyes to widen. "Wow..." Perry murmured.

"Okay, so why am I feeling this way, if I haven't even been pregnant for three full days?"

"The first three days, and the last two days of a platypus' gestation period are the most painful."

"Oh, yay," Lizzy muttered.

Perry couldn't help but smile at his mate's attitude. "You're more sarcastic now than you used to be."

Lizzy looked up from her spot on the floor. "It's been all the hanging out with Vanessa. I got it from her."

"Are you feeling better now?" Baljeet asked, not looking up from the book that he was still holding.

Lizzy uncurled herself and stood up. "Yeah, I feel just fine now."

"Alright then, I guess everyone can come back in?" Baljeet actually put the book down and walked towards his bedroom door, which had been shut when everyone else left.

Perry looked at Lizzy, who nodded. "Yeah," he answered, bracing himself for questions from everyone once they were back in the room. Baljeet opened the door, and Perry got what he expected.

"Is Lizzy okay?"

"What happened to her?"

"Are you okay with what just happened?" multiple voices asked all at once, like he was a celebrity and they were reporters.

Perry saw that Lizzy was dealing with the same thing, and so he protectively and instinctively blocked everyone from her. "Are you okay?" he asked his mate, who was looking at him gratefully.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just trying to recover from what Baljeet told us."

Perry nodded in agreement with his mate. "Yeah, that was a bit of a shock. And it was so sudden!"

Lizzy cocked her head in agreement. "True. We got what we came for, maybe we could leave now?"

"We'll have to ask everyone if they're ready to leave, but sure."

"No problem." Lizzy stood up and walked past Perry and up to Phineas. "Can we go now?"

Phineas looked past her to Perry, who shrugged. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Alright then." Lizzy walked back to her mate, then started dragging him out of the room. "Come on."

Perry looked at his mate, a confused expression on his face. "I don't get it, why are you so eager to leave?"

Lizzy sighed and looked back at him. "I need some time to really think about what we learned, and balance myself so I stay calm. It's much easier for one to do that at one's house."

Perry nodded in understanding. "That's definitely understandable."

Lizzy nodded in exasperation. "Yes, yes it is."

Mrs. Tjinder walked by, and Perry and Lizzy quickly went mindless. Perry saw that she was heading towards Baljeet's bedroom, and so he followed, somewhat curious. "So, Phineas. Where did you get the other platypus?"

Lizzy walked up next to Perry and started watching also. Phineas looked to Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford, asking for help with his glance. "Ummmmm...well..."

"They got her at a pet shop," Isabella spoke up. Perry groaned.

Lizzy voiced his thoughts. "Well, she could've guessed that much!"

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Tjinder said calmly. "The same one you got Perry from?"

Phineas shook his head. "No..."

The rest of the conversation was muted out, because Perry turned to his mate and began talking to her. "Where did Vanessa get you from?"

Lizzy laid down and rested her chin on her paws. Perry, who suspected a long story coming up, nudged her to stand up. "Come on, I know a comfier place to lay here than the floor."

Once they were lying on the Tjinder's couch, Perry turned to her. "Alright, now you can tell me."

Lizzy smiled. "Well, it's kind of a long story," she admitted.

"I'm listening," Perry replied.

"Five years ago, my parents had begun to fight a lot. Eventually, they told me and my little sister Pixie that they were getting divorced. My mom didn't want to 'deal with us,' as she said, and so she vanished, leaving my dad to watch the two of us full time. I haven't seen her since that day five years ago. Anyway, about a month ago, I was taking a walk, and I ran into Vanessa."

Perry interrupted her. "You do a lot of running into other people on walks."

Lizzy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Okay, you can continue."

"Well, Vanessa and I sat and talked the rest of the day. We quickly became friends. I told her about my family dilemma, and she offered to take me in. I said I'd ask Dad, and answer next time I saw her. Dad said that was okay as long as we stayed in touch, and one week later I was officially adopted by her. I met you the next day."

"Did you stay in touch?"

"Yeah. In the morning I'd talk to Dad over the phone, in the afternoon I'd spend time with you, then in the evening I'd hang out with Vanessa."

"What about your mom? Do you know her phone number?"

Lizzy shook her head sadly. "I don't know how to get in touch. I haven't had ANY contact with her in five years."

Perry hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Lizzy sighed. "It's okay. I've just learned to accept it. My mom doesn't want my sister and I. Simple as that."

"That doesn't make it any easier to handle. I'm talking from experience."

Lizzy nodded, somehow managing to chuckle in spite of the misery hanging in the air. "I guess you'd know better than most, right?"

She and Perry went silent as the kids and Mrs. Tjinder passed. "Well, children, while you're here, how would you like a snack?"

"Sure!" chorused the young teens.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tjinder," Isabella said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Phineas said.

"What snack do you have planned, Mother?" Baljeet asked.

"How about a simple fruit salad with chocolate muffins?" Mrs. Tjinder suggested.

"That sounds delicious," Isabella commented, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Okay, well if all they're gonna do is eat, then can the two of us leave now?" Lizzy asked her mate.

"Fine," Perry said. "Luckily, I know the way back home from here. I'll just go tell Phineas that we're leaving."

"How are you gonna do that?" Lizzy asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "In case you didn't notice, Baljeet's mom is hovering around them like a gnat."

Perry smirked. "Let me show you."

He leaped gracefully off the couch, remembering to stay mindless. He padded up to Phineas and jumped into his lap. "Lizzy and I are gonna go on and go home," he said. All Mrs. Tjinder heard was a chatter, so she didn't say anything. Phineas nodded at Perry as to show that he heard.

Perry leaped off of Phineas and walked back over to the couch. "Ready to go?" he asked his mate.

Lizzy looked impressed. "Yep."

The two platypi walked towards the front door. Making sure Mrs. Tjinder wasn't looking, Perry quickly got on two feet and opened the door, then he got down again.

Lizzy sighed. "We're gonna have to stay like this until we get home, won't we?" Perry nodded, and Lizzy's head fell. "How do you survive this?"

Perry swatted her playfully. "It's not that bad. Take it from me, I did this nearly all day every day for five years, and since Lawrence and Linda don't know, I still have to a lot."

Lizzy looked at her mate. "You have my pity."

Perry laughed as they began to walk down the street. Lizzy joined in, and the two of them laughed for a little bit.

They had stopped laughing by the time they reached the block that the Garcia-Shaperos' house was on. Pinky the chihuahua was just padding out of his pet door when the platypi passed his family's home.

"Hey, Pinky!" Perry called, waving to the chihuahua with his tail.

"Perry!" Pinky barked, running up to his best friend. He tackled Perry, nearly sending the both of them onto the road. Perry heard Lizzy giggle and caught her smirking.

Pinky was putting all his weight on his front paws, and his front paws were on Perry's chest. Pinky was squeezing the air out of Perry. "Okay, Pinky," Perry gasped. "It's great to see you too, but can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Perry," Pinky said, quickly stepping off of him.

Perry stood up, and Lizzy spoke up. "Yeah, if anyone's gonna kill him, I'd prefer it to be me."

Perry gave her "the look," and Pinky shot a look of confusion at Perry's mate. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right, you two haven't met," Perry realized. "Well, Pinky, this is Lizzy."

Lizzy cleared her throat. "Um, Perry. Isn't there something you're forgetting to tell him?"

Perry sighed. "Pinky, this is Lizzy. My mate."

Pinky blinked, and a beat of silence followed. "You have a mate?!" he finally asked.

"Yes, he has a mate," Lizzy said exasperatedly.

"Since when?"

"Since a couple weeks ago," Perry replied.

"And you never told me?"

"He just did, didn't he?"

"I was busy, Pinky. Today is the first day I've gotten off for weeks, and that's only because Doof is sick," Perry said, obviously not wanting a fight to break out between his childhood friend and his mate.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me while we're talking?" Pinky asked.

Lizzy stared at Perry, and Perry sighed. "She's also pregnant."

Pinky blinked again. "Okay..." he said. "Congrats, and all that."

"Gee, happiness is just radiating off you," Lizzy commented sarcastically.

"Sorry, I really am happy for you, but it's just difficult to take in. Ten minutes ago I didn't even know that you had a mate, and now apparently you're going to become a father," Pinky apologized.

"It's not much easier for me to accept," Perry admitted.

"He just found out yesterday afternoon," Lizzy explained.

"Ah," Pinky said. "That explains a lot."

The sun began setting, and at the same time, Linda Flynn-Fletcher's car pulled up in the driveway across the street. "We'd better get going," Perry said.

"Okay," Pinky replied. "Bye!" He waved at the platypi as they walked across the street.

"So you live across the street, and you barely see each other?" Lizzy asked, sounding confused.

"We may live across the street, but he's normally inside and I'm usually downtown, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." Perry answered the unasked question.

"Okay," Lizzy said. Then she went silent as they padded up to the tiny porch in front of their house, where Linda was trying to find the keys to the house.

"Why hello, Perry," she said, looking up. "Who's this?" She knelt down and petted Lizzy, who backed up at first but quickly began enjoying it. "I bet your a friend of Perry's, aren't you, little fella?"

Lizzy immediately quit purring and glared up at her, which was difficult as she was trying to look mindless. "Little fella?!"

Perry smirked. "She's mad, time to run for the hills."

Lizzy turned her glare to her mate as Linda went back to unlocking the front door. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Don't worry about the misunderstanding, Lizzy. Phineas and Ferb will be here soon, and Linda will ask them if they know anything about you," Perry reassured as they stepped through the doorway.

"If you say so," Lizzy said doubtfully.

 **(Lizzy's POV)**

Turns out Perry was right. Not long after Perry and Lizzy were inside, Phineas and Ferb came home. As Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb were eating dinner at the table, Linda asked about Lizzy. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace told their mother the same thing that they told Lawrence and Mrs. Tjinder.

After dinner, Perry and Lizzy walked upstairs and laid in bed. "Do you have any ideas of names?" Lizzy asked her mate.

Perry shrugged. "I don't really know. I think it would be easiest to just come up with a name once we see them."

Lizzy sighed. "Yes, but is there a name you'd like?"

"Why does it matter?"

Lizzy groaned. "I would just like to know, Perry." _Is that too much to ask?_

Phineas and Ferb entered the bedroom and laid down on their beds. "So, Perry, Lizzy," Phineas said, sitting up in his bed. "Lydia said she'd be back tomorrow morning."

"We're not done with this conversation yet," Lizzy whispered to her mate before he could reply to Phineas.

Perry sighed then turned to Phineas. "Tomorrow morning?" Phineas nodded, and Perry continued. "Did she specify what time?"

Phineas looked to Ferb for help, who shook his head. "Well, I can't wait to officially meet her," Lizzy said, turning her gaze to Phineas.

Candace's voice startled Lizzy. "It's hard not to like her."

"How long were you standing there, Candace?" Lizzy's mate asked, sitting up.

The teen had been leaning against the door frame for who knows how long. "Just since Phineas and Ferb entered."

Lizzy sighed, and Perry turned back to Phineas. "I never caught why she was leaving in the first place."

"I thought you said it was to visit family," Lizzy said, cocking her head.

"It is, but I don't know what family."

"I don't know..." Phineas said, looking at Ferb, who was laying on his bed.

"I think she said she was visiting her brother's wedding," Ferb answered.

Phineas snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, right!"

Lizzy yawned and curled up against Perry. Perry smiled and wrapped his tail around her. In a few minutes, Lizzy was sound asleep.

 **And it has been completed. Now you know both Perry's story and Lizzy's :P :P :P both kind of grim. And, I've been really into Typewatching lately, you may or may not know what that means, but if you are also, then there was a major J(Judger) and P(Perceiver) scene near the end. If you Typewatch, can you figure out who the J is and who the P is out of Perry and Lizzy? :P :D :P :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Not much to say, except I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY (COMPLETELY OWN HER, ANYWAY). ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

When she woke up again, Lizzy looked around. It was morning, and Phineas, Ferb, and her mate were out of bed. _Downstairs, probabl_ y, she thought.

Her thoughts were correct. Phineas and Ferb were sitting at the table eating cereal, and Perry was laying in front of his food bowl. Lizzy's stomach growled as she realized that she barely ate anything the day before.

Lizzy carefully padded down the stairs and up to her mate.

Hearing her, Perry turned around. "Hey."

Lizzy smiled and laid down next to her mate. Perry moved over and gently nudged the food bowl to his mate. Lizzy started eating almost immediately.

Perry watched her finish in a matter of minutes. "How much did you eat yesterday?" His voice had a touch of concern in it.

Lizzy glanced at her mate sheepishly. "I didn't have breakfast or lunch, and I barely had any dinner." She paused to get another bite. "I just wasn't feeling that hungry."

Perry sighed, and Phineas glanced at them, obviously overhearing their conversation. He turned to Linda, who was fixing her breakfast. "Oh, yeah! Mom, I just remembered. Do we have an extra food bowl? If not, then we need to buy one for Lizzy."

"I can buy one while I'm at the store today, honey."

"Thanks, Mom!" Phineas replied.

Lizzy shot him a grateful glance. At the same time, Candace walked down the stairs, a mixture of misery and exhaustion on her face. She mumbled a "Good morning," then grabbed a bowl and poured cereal in it. The 18 year old nearly dropped the bowl on the table and sat down, slowly eating her cereal.

Lizzy swiveled her gaze back to her mate. "She's not a morning person, is she?"

Perry shook his head. "Nope, nearly every morning's like this. Some days are better than others, though."

Linda turned to face the two platypi. "I wonder what you two are talking about," she said thoughtfully.

Perry and Lizzy went silent, and Linda shrugged. "Well, I guess we humans will never know."

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace exchanged a glance. "Alright, I'm going to the store. Candace, you're in charge."

Candace fist-bumped the air, all earlier exhaustion faded from her. "Yes!"

Once Linda had left, Perry sighed and shook his head. "You'd think that after two years, Candace would've stopped trying to bust her brothers."

Phineas spoke up again, causing Lizzy to jump. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" He and Ferb raced to the backyard as Candace groaned and banged her head on the table.

Perry sat up normally and smirked at his mate, crossing his arms. "High strung much?"

Lizzy glared at him, then swatted him playfully. "Oh, shut up. I wasn't this high strung a week ago."

Candace stood up and yelled, "Phineas and Ferb!" She stormed into the backyard, where construction noise could be heard.

Perry, who had been watching, turned back to his mate. "Well, anyway, I've got some good news."

"What?" Lizzy asked, pushing the now empty bowl of food away.

"While you were sleeping, Major Monogram called. He said that Doof is still sick, so I have another day off."

Lizzy pulled her mate forward and kissed him. When they broke apart, she said, "That's great!"

The platypi heard footsteps on the stairs, and quickly went mindless. Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher walked down them and entered the kitchen. "Why, hello, Perry, Lizzy," he said, patting the latter's head.

Perry and Lizzy padded outside, Lizzy taking a little longer. "Hey, Perry!" Phineas waved from the top of a giant, mechanical panda bear.

"What on earth are you guys building a robot bear?" Lizzy called up to them.

"We're gonna ride it around the Tri-State Area!" Phineas yelled back.

Lizzy didn't notice Candace until she yelled, "You guys are so busted!" The teen was leaning on the side of the house, phone at the ready.

"Candace is heading to college in September. I hope that matures her a bit," Perry muttered to Lizzy.

Lizzy giggled, and a boy with orange hair, a blue shirt, and glasses leaned over the edge of the panda. He squealed, then disappeared.

Perry groaned. "Irving. He's probably one of Phineas and Ferb's biggest fans. That means he's a big fan of everyone in the family, including me, and now you."

Irving appeared again and climbed down the ladder, running up to the platypi. "He does know you're an agent, right?" Lizzy murmured.

Perry nodded, and Lizzy sighed with relief.

Irving finally reached them. "Phineas said you're the newest member of the Flynn-Fletcher family," he directed to Lizzy, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously.

Lizzy spotted the translator in his ear. "Perry said you're Irving," she said as Irving continued shaking. "I'm Lizzy."

Irving stopped and squealed, turning to Perry. "You mentioned me to your mate!"

Perry opened his mouth to reply, but Candace walked up to the three and spoke first. "So, Irving, any new scrapbooks of all my brothers' inventions?"

"Sorry, Candace, but no," came the somewhat sheepish reply. "I don't have enough pictures."

"Enough pictures? Irving, it's been two years since you made your last scrapbook!"

"My camera broke a few weeks after we found Crikey, and I didn't get it fixed until a couple weeks ago."

Candace sighed, and her head fell in disappointment. "Of course it did." She started storming off. "The universe hates me, it's the only explanation."

Irving turned back to the platypi, but he was interrupted by a female voice. "Irving, can you try to let us live our private lives and keep them private?"

Lizzy turned towards the voice and saw a barely familiar girl with long, tumbleweed colored, wavy hair; glasses over top of brown eyes; and a simple, casual shirt with a short skirt and leggings leaning up against the fence.

"Sorry, Lydia," apologized Irving. "I'm just a really big fan!"

"Yeah, I'd noticed," Lydia responded dryly. She walked up to Irving and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her tone softened as she added, "But no matter how famous we are to you, we still have our private lives that we don't want spilled to the whole world."

Irving sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Hey, Irving! Are you still helping us?" Phineas called, leaning over the robot panda.

"Coming!" Irving yelled, running for the ladder.

"A giant. Robot. Panda," Lydia commented, turning to the platypi. "I don't suppose you know what that's about?"

"They're going to ride it over the Tri-State Area," Perry responded.

"I see. Definitely one of their tamer inventions." She then held up her hands against her cheeks and gasped. "Is it possible that Phineas and Ferb are going dry?" There was a moment of silence, then Lydia burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding."

"Are you really the same person I occasionally saw fighting Doofenshmirtz?" Lizzy asked cautiously.

"That depends. Are you the same platypus that Doof said he got for Vanessa?"

Lizzy nodded, and Lydia grinned. "Alright then, yep, it's me."

Lizzy searched for the right words. "You're so much more...upbeat than I assumed you were."

Lydia laughed, seemingly reading Lizzy's thoughts. "You were expecting someone a bit more serious?"

Lizzy nodded, feeling half sheepish and half guilty. Lydia waved her hand nonchalantly. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'm just sad I made the reputation of serious-and-completely-boring for myself." Her face fell in a mock frown to prove her point.

There was a beat of silence, and Lydia broke it. "So, how have things been in my favorite universe?" She paused for a split second, then added, "One of my favorites."

"Good," Perry replied.

Lydia grinned and clasped her hands together. "I heard you two became an item."

"Where did you hear that? Didn't you just arrive?" Lizzy asked, feeling curiosity wash over her.

"Yeah...I actually immediately noticed you two were together when I saw you both standing...in this backyard...when you are Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's pet. I also saw that you're pregnant." Lizzy glanced at Perry in awe. "Congratulations, by the way," Lydia added.

"How do you know that?" Lizzy asked.

"I see all," Lydia whispered, suddenly breaking out into another round of laughter. "Okay, not quite, but I can just tell when certain things are happening. It's best not to question it, I don't completely understand it myself."

"Alright," Lizzy replied, trying to accept her answer.

"Lydia!" Phineas yelled, nearly falling off the ladder as he climbed down. He pulled Lydia into a bear hug. "You're back!"

"Wow...I must be really loved in this family. I was gone for only a couple weeks, right?"

"Yeah, but the house seemed empty without you," Phineas replied, letting go of her.

"Sweet," Lydia commented. "So, what happened while I was gone? Other than the obvious." She waved a hand to Perry and Lizzy.

"Nothing, really," Phineas said.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not much fun for you."

Phineas shrugged. "New inventions each day, it's been routine for years. However, it would be nice to get something a little different."

Perry looked at Lydia. "You'd that that since we're friends our lives would be a bit more interesting."

Lydia sucked air in through her teeth. "I wish I could bring you guys along sometime, but I'm worried it's too dangerous."

"What kind of dangerous?" Lizzy asked, cocking her head.

"I mean, evil, all-forces-of-every-dark-twisted-place-you-can-think-of-released curses and hearts-pulled-out-of-chests-and-crushed-into-dust kind of dangerous."

"You visit there?" Lizzy asked, unable to believe it.

"I was born there, Lizzy. It's also really weird there."

"What kind of weird?" Phineas questioned.

Lydia glanced at him. "My sister-in-law nearly married one of the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys."

"Man, and I thought it was weird here," Buford said, walking in the backyard.

"It is, Buford, it is," Lydia sighed. "They're just two different kinds of weird."

"Is weird an insult or a compliment to you?" Baljeet asked, popping out from behind Buford.

"It depends, but this time it's a compliment."

"Okay, good."

"Is the bear almost done?" Lydia asked Phineas. "I wouldn't mind a ride on it."

"Oh, yeah!" Phineas replied. He ran back over to the mechanical panda.

 **I know, short chapter** **writers' block is beginning to settle in** **but this chapter definitely lets you see into Lydia's personality a bit more. At first she seems real calm and level-headed, but then you get to know her a bit more… underneath that tough and threatening exterior, she's basically just a girl, trying to get her childhood back. Oh, and, yeah, there was a Once Upon A Time reference in the chapter**


	8. Epilogue

**So, the epilogue is definitely a bit-well, when I say a bit, I mean a lot- shorter than I had imagined, but it's still good!**

 **Platypus: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 **Human: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR MUCH OF LIZZY. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

"Curse you Perry the-" An explosion cut Doofenshmirtz off as Perry flew off in the glider. Perry rolled his eyes and landed in the backyard.

As soon as Perry stepped inside, Candace looked at him and smiled. "Something happened; you might want to check on Lizzy."

Perry's eyes widened and he ran up the stairs. He softly opened the door and walked inside.

Lizzy was lying on Lydia's bed when he entered. She smiled at him, and moved her position just slightly. He returned the smile, and then noticed why Lizzy had shifted.

Next to Lizzy were three milky-white eggs.

 **Accomplishment! This is the first multi-chapter story I have ever completed! Yay!**

 **And for those of you who think the ending is torturous, don't worry. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

 **And for those of you who think the last chapter ended kinda suddenly, plz understand i had planned on writing a couple more chapters, but nothing really all that important took place in the time period between Chapter Six and the Epilogue**


End file.
